owarinoseraphfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Regulamin
Ohayou, użytkownicy!(bySORA).png Jak na każdej Wikii, tak i na naszej obowiązują pewne prawa, do których każdy użytkownik powinien się stosować! Zanim zaczniesz edytować, zapoznaj się z poniższym regulaminem. Jesteśmy pewni, że zajmie Ci to kilka minut, a nam zaoszczędzi zbędnej pracy oraz nieporozumień. Chyba nie chcesz niespodziewanej wizyty Krul Tepes w swoim domu, prawda? A teraz... START! CZYTAJ! Początki bywają trudne, bądź leniwe... 'Regulamin Główny' 1. Użytkownik, rejestrując się na Owari no Seraph Wikia jest zobowiązany do przeczytania regulaminu. Brak jego znajomości nie zwalnia go z ponoszenia kar w formie blokady. Jeśli jest to drobne przeoczenie, to użytkownik otrzymuje tylko upomnienie. 2. Jeśli jesteś anonimowym użytkownikiem, także masz obowiązek stosowania się do regulaminu. 3. Administracja nie ponosi odpowiedzialności za jakiekolwiek szkody wyrządzone przez uzyskanie danych użytkownika (adres e-mail, IP itp.) przez osoby trzecie bez ich zgody lub wiedzy. 4. Administracja zastrzega sobie prawo do wprowadzania drobnych zmian w regulaminie, tak więc użytkownicy nie posiadający uprawnień administratora, moderatora lub biurokraty nie mogą wnosić żadnych zmian. 5. Regulamin może ulegać zmianie w dowolnym momencie, jednakże Administracja ma obowiązek poinformować użytkowników o zmianie na Stronie Głównej Owari no Seraph Wikia do 24 godzin po jej wprowadzeniu. 6. Regulamin nie jest jedynym zbiorem praw tu obowiązującym. Obowiązuje tu też Terms of Use (ToU) Wikii, zasady kultury osobistej oraz amerykańskie prawo (Wikia jest firmą amerykańską). 7. Jeśli dostrzegłeś/-łaś w artykule błąd, to śmiało! Nie krępuj się, edytuj go, lecz nie stosuj nadmiernych kursyw, pogrubień, koloryzacji. Wątek ma pozostać przejrzysty, a patrzenie na niego nie ma powodować oczopląsu. 8. Jeśli jesteś świadkiem wandalizmu, umieszczania obrazków pornograficznych, naruszających cudzą religię, rasistowskich, obrażania użytkownika lub innej formy naruszenia regulaminu, zgłoś to do administracji. (Sora&Levinn). 9. Administracja Owari no Seraph Wikia zachowuje sobie prawo do ostrzegania, cenzury i banowania użytkowników w przypadku nieprzestrzegania zasad w komentarzach, artykułach, na forum oraz czacie. Zabronione jest kwestionowanie decyzji Administracji. 'Ogólne zakazy' 1. Na Owari no Seraph Wikia niedozwolone jest umieszczanie treści wulgarnych, pornograficznych, wzywających do nienawiści rasowej, propagujących alkohol, narkotyki i inne środki odurzające, łamiących prawo autorskie oraz innych niezgodnych z Konstytucją RP oraz prawem amerykańskim. Zabronione jest również wstawianie linków mogących spowodować szkody innego człowieka (tzw. screamery czy też powodujące epilepsję). 2. Zabronione jest używanie nadmiernej ilości wulgaryzmów. 3. Zabronione jest używanie multikont, aby ominąć bana. Twórca multikont zostaje ukarany permanentnym banem na IP i zablokowaniem wszystkich kont. 4. Zabronione jest umieszczanie treści dyskryminujących innych użytkowników, m.in. treści rasistowskich, religijnych, antyreligijnych czy politycznych. 5. Zabronione jest spamowanie, czyli umieszczanie bezsensownych lub nieuporządkowanych treści. 6. Obrażanie innych użytkowników jest niedozwolone i karalne. Dotyczy to także prywatnych sporów. Jeśli zostałaś/-łeś obrażony bądź zwyzywany, zgłoś to do Administracji, gdyż po zauważeniu sporu obie osoby ponoszą konsekwencje. 7. Zabronione jest umieszczanie reklam swoich projektów - blogów, stron internetowych, wiki lub linków referencyjnych. Gdy bardzo zależy Ci na udostępnieniu swojej pracy, zrób to w wiadomości prywatnej po zdobyciu kontaktu do konkretnego użytkownika. 8. Zabronione jest bezsensowne pisanie warsalikami (tzw. Caps Lockiem). 9. Zabroniony jest offtop (posty nic nie wnoszących do dyskusji), flood - czyli wielokrotne wysłanie tej samej wiadomości lub pustych lub zniekształconych (zwykle celowo) pakietów bez wiadomości w bardzo krótkich odstępach czasu wiadomości (np. :D :D :D ) oraz spam (posty, które nie mają sensu, mających na celu zaśmiecenie wątku). 10. Należy starać się pisać zgodnie z zasadami polskiej ortografii, interpunkcji, poprawności językowej. Zabronione jest używanie żargonu kaleczącego język polski. 11. Administracja nie ponosi odpowiedzialności za istniejące na Owari no Seraph Wikia treści, a tym bardziej za materiał, do którego prowadzą zamieszczane na forum linki. 12.Każdy użytkownik może zgłosić swoje propozycje usprawnienia forum w odpowiednim dziale. 'Użytkownicy' 1. Rejestracja jest przywilejem, który może zostać odebranym w każdym momencie z powodu nieprzestrzegania Regulaminu Forum. 2. Nazwa użytkownika nie może łamać Regulaminu Owari no Seraph Wikia, przypominać nazwiska dowolnej osoby publicznej, reklamować dowolnego produktu, wyrażać poglądów politycznych, religijnych, etc. 3. Nazwa użytkownika musi być możliwa do odczytania. Zabronione są nazwy z losowymi ciągami liter oraz zawierające znaki specjalne (znaki ASCII niewidoczne na klawiaturze). 4. Przesyłane pliki muszą posiadać sensowne, polskie nazwy. Zabronione jest przesyłanie plików o nazwach typu adhdlal.jpg. 'Edycja i dodawanie artykułów' 1. Zabronione jest umieszczanie w treści artykułów informacji nieprawdziwych lub niepotwierdzonych. Należą do nich informacje z niezaufanych stron, teorie, treści wymyślone przez fanów etc. 2. Dodając artykuł, upewnij się, że taki sam lub bardzo podobny już nie istnieje na Wikii, gdyż niepotrzebnie ją zaśmiecasz (a taki artykuł zostanie usunięty). 3. Staraj się unikać błędów językowych, ortograficznych, stylistycznych, składniowych i estetycznych. Nie używaj slangu kaleczącego język polski. 4.Dodając kategorię, uważaj na to, by była odpowiednia. 5. Zabronione jest całkowite lub częściowe usuwanie treści artykułów (tej zasadzie nie podlegają jedynie administratorzy lub moderatorzy treści, edytujący błędny artykuł bądź jego zalążek). 6. Zabronione i karane jest dodawanie bezsensownych edycji wyłącznie w celu zdobycia odznaki, punktów, mających na celu zwiększenie pozycji w rankingu. 'Edycja i dodawanie plików' 1. Zabronione jest dodawanie plików: * naruszających cudze prawa autorskie * niezwiązanych z tematyką Wiki, lecz: - wyjątek do tej reguły dotyczy infoboksów tworzonych na stronach użytkowników. Dodając zdjęcie na Wikię jesteś zobowiązany/-a do nadania mu tytułu; np. dodając obraz, jaki ma być użyty w infoboksie Mikaeli Hyakuy'i, nazwa powinna brzmieć "Mikaela Hyakuya Infoboks" - dodanie tzw. "fan arta" do opowiadania wiąże się ze zgodą administratora lub moderatora treści. Administratorzy oraz moderatorzy treści są zwolnieni z obowiązku zmieniania nazwy pliku. 2. Zabronione jest dodawanie grafik bez zamiaru ich użycia, bądź w celu zdobycia odznaki, punktów mających na celu zwiększenie pozycji w rankingu. 3. Zabronione jest podmienianie plików innymi, jeśli jakość i rozdzielczość są odpowiednie. 4. Dodając grafikę, upewnij się, że: * taka (lub podobna) nie znajduje się już na naszej Wiki. Traktowane jako kopie i usuwane z Wiki są obrazki: * istniejące na Wiki (czy dany plik istnieje, można sprawdzić, odwiedzając artykuły oraz galerie związane z obiektem przedstawionym na obrazie) * ucięte * z dodanym jakimś napisem, z nieznaczną przeróbką itp. * jej rozdzielczość jest odpowiednio duża, a obraz wystarczająco wyraźny; * pliki zawierają licencję, którą potrafisz zidentyfikować. Jeśli masz z tym problem napisz do któregoś z Administratorów (Sora.exe lub Levinn). 5. Zabrania się dodawania filmów niezwiązanych z tematyką wiki. 6. Grafiki naruszające wyżej wymienione zasady będą usuwane, a osoba, która je wstawiła, ukarana blokadą. 7. Usuwanie zawartości stron plików bez sensownej przyczyny jest zabronione. Dodawanie bezsensownych plików (w tym późniejsze ich nieużywanie) wyłącznie w celu zdobycia odznaki oraz punktów jest zabronione i karane. 'Blogi' Blogi są miejscem, w którym można publikować treści o dowolnej tematyce z wyłączeniem treści określonych jako niedozwolone w paragrafach dotyczących forum, artykułów oraz plików. 1. Każdy zarejestrowany użytkownik ma prawo do korzystania z opcji "Blog". Każdy użytkownik może napisać na swoim blogu o wszystkim, co jest związane z anime i mangą Owari no Seraph lub Owari no Seraph Wikia. Można tam również pisać o innych sprawach, ale w umiarze. 2. Na blogach zabrania się używania nadmiernej ilości wulgaryzmów, które naruszają regulamin. 3. Zakazuje się dodawania treści pornograficznych, rasistowskich, obrażających cudzą religię, propagujących narkotyki, alkohol bądź inne środki odurzające. 4. Zakazuje się dodawania obrazów, filmów, GIF'ów całkowicie niezwiązanych z pisanym opowiadaniem, bądz nienawiązujących do tematyki Wiki. 5. Zabrania się umieszczania odnośników prowadzących do treści pornograficznych, rasistowskich, obrażających cudzą religię, propagujących alkohol, narkotyki bądź inne środki odurzające. 6. Niewskazane jest umieszczanie na blogu szczegółów życia prywatnego (odpowiedzi na nominacje czy O&A nie powinny dotyczyć zbyt szczegółów elementów życia prywatnego oraz informacji osobistych). 7. Administracja zastrzega sobie prawo do niezwłocznego usunięcia treści nawet bez podania przyczyny, jeśli narusza ona regulamin. 8.Użytkownik uporczywie zamieszczający treści niezgodne z regulaminem może zostać ukarany blokadą. 9. Zabronione jest tworzenie tzw. "gównoburzy". 'Artykuły' 1. Na Owari no Seraph Wiki jedynym językiem, jakim należy się posługiwać, jest język polski. Inne języki mogą być wykorzystane tylko do zaprezentowania nazw lub pojedynczych zdań. 2. Artykuły znajdujące się na Owari no Seraph Wikia muszą być związane z anime i mangą Owari no Seraph. 3. W artykułach należy przestrzegać neutralnego punktu widzenia, co oznacza, iż w żadnym artykule nie można faworyzować danej postaci. 4. Zabronione jest stosowanie wulgaryzmów w komentarzach oraz usuwanie treści stron bez konsultacji z Administratorem lub moderatorem treści. 5. Artykuły muszą być przejrzyste, ale nie krzykliwe, dlatego zabrania się nadużywania opcji kolorowania, pogrubiania, podkreślania, kursywy, powiększania tekstu. Narzędzia te mają służyć podkreślaniu istotnych informacji lub uwidaczniania nagłówków, a nie jako styl pisania całych postów. 6. W artykułach obowiązkowe jest wstawianie akapitów. 7. Administracja ma obowiązek sprawdzać każdy nowy artykuł. Gdy nie spełnia ona podanych warunków, Administracja ma prawo prosić autora tego artykułu o poprawę zgodną ze standardami przyjętymi na Owari no Seraph Wikia, a w przypadku braku poprawy - usunąć ją. 8. Zabronione jest dodawanie artykułów o niskim poziomie. Użytkownik, który dodał takowy artykuł może zostać upomniany przez administratora z prośbą, by w ciągu 24 godzin przerobić artykuł na trzymający poziom. W wypadku braku reakcji użytkownika artykuł o niskim poziomie zostanie usunięty. 9. Użytkownicy, którzy nagminnie dodają artykuły niespełniające powyższych wymagań, mogą zostać ukarani przez Administratora, a jego decyzja nie podlega dyskusji. Osoba, która nie stosowała się do wyżej wymienionych punktów regulaminu ma prawo zostać ukrana lub upomniana. 'Forum' 1.Forum Owari no Seraph Wikia służy do komunikacji użytkowników oraz przekazywanie ważnych informacji dla Administracji. 2.Użytkownik korzystający z Forum ma obowiązek przestrzegać Regulaminu Owari no Seraph Wikia. 3.Przed założeniem nowego tematu na forum należy upewnić się, że jest on zakładany w odpowiednim dziale lub nie został już utworzony. 4. Na Forum zabronione jest: * pisanie postów, których głównym celem jest zwiększenie licznika wypowiedzi. * "podbijanie" starszych wątków * flood * spam * bezsensowne pisanie wersalikami (tzw. Caps Lockiem). * trolling. * obrażanie użytkowników (rasizm, orientacja seksualna, bezpodstawne kłótnie). * stosowanie wulgaryzmów oraz cytowanie ich (także wulgaryzmów użytych w formie ocenzurowanej np. gwiazdkowanie, przekręcenie liter lub napisanych w taki sposób, ze czyta się je jak wulgaryzmy, np. wykorzystując fonetykę języka angielskiego). * prowokacja innych użytkowników lub administracji. * wstawianie linków mogących spowodować szkody innego człowieka (tzw. screamery) lub treści mające tematykę +18 (erotyka). * stosowanie jawnych podtekstów. * umieszczanie treści nawołujących do nienawiści na tle rasowym, politycznym, ideologicznym, a także treści dotyczących alkoholu, narkotyków i innych środków odurzających, łamiących prawo autorskie oraz innych niezgodnych z Konstytucją RP oraz prawem amerykańskim. 'Czat' * Wszyscy użytkownicy mają prawo do korzystania z czatu. * Użytkownicy mogą rozmawiać na każdy temat. Czat został stworzony po to, by umocnić więzi osób, które z niego korzystają. Konwersacje mogę wychodzić poza tematykę Owari no Seraph Wiki. * Niedozwolone jest używanie wulgaryzmów oraz słów powszechnie uważanych za niestosowne. * Niedozwolony jest spam w każdej jego postaci. * Linkowanie stron o tematyce pornograficznej, rasistowskiej, antyreligijnej lub promującej narkotyki, alkohol oraz inne używki jest karane banem. * Zabrania się obrażania innych użytkowników, nękania oraz wyzywania. Nie wolno także dokuczać im przez ich pracę wykonywaną na Wiki (blogi, edycje artykułów, uzupełnienie własnej strony użytkownika). W razie jakichkolwiek nieprzyjemności z daną osobą, sprawa powinna być zgłoszona do administracji. * Niedozwolone jest promowanie swoich opowiadań lub stron, które są tworzone poza Wikią. Miejsce na to znajduje się na profilu każdego użytkownika. Jeśli ktoś ma chęć zareklamowania się, powinien to zrobić na czyjejś tablicy wiadomości lub w konwersacji prywatnej. * W razie złamania zasad Regulaminu Czatu administracja oraz moderatorzy czatu mają prawo zostawić użytkownikowi upomnienie (w wiadomości prywatnej lub na tablicy) albo go zbanować. * Wiadomości prywatne między użytkownikami nie podlegają powyższym zasadom czatu. 'Blokady' 1.Biurokraci, Administratorzy i Moderatorzy mogą zablokować dowolnego użytkownika, jeżeli ten łamie Regulamin Owari no Seraph Wiki bądź zasady netykiety. 2.Długość blokady zależy od powodu blokady oraz ilości wcześniejszych blokad. 3. Administrator ma prawo odwołać blokadę nałożoną przez innego administratora. Moderator czatu natomiast nie może odwołać blokady na czat nałożonej przez innego administratora bez konsultacji z nim. W przypadku gdy moderator czatu uporczywie zdejmuje blokady nakładane przez administratora może zostać upomniany, zablokowany, a w skrajnych wypadkach - stracić uprawnienia. 4. Administracja ma prawo do zablokowania użytkownika za czynności nieuwzględnione w regulaminie, oczywiście ze zdrowym rozsądkiem i uzasadnieniem, jeżeli użytkownik takowego zażąda. 5. Decyzje Administratorów nie podlegają dyskusji. 6. Zarówno na Wikii jak i na czacie obowiązuje recydywa - jeżeli użytkownik w przeszłości był blokowany, każda jego następna blokada będzie dłuższa, bez względu na wykroczenie. Nagminne naruszanie regulaminu świadczy o braku odpowiedzialności za samego siebie, a blokada daje mu czas na poprawę. Kontakt Kontakt z Administracją można uzyskać poprzez ich strony użytkownika (wiadomość na tablicy) lub poprzez wiadomość e-mail w przypadku chęci zachowania dyskrecji. Użytkownik jest jednak zobowiązany do podpisania się swoim pseudonimem, z którego korzysta na Owari no Seraph Wikia w przypadku zdecydowania się na drugą opcję. Użytkownik, który nie spełni tego wymagania, może nie uzyskać stosownej pomocy od Administratora. '''' Aktualny spis Administratorów: * Levinn (Administrator, Założyciel oraz moderator treści) - kontakt e-mail - levinn.ons@gmail.com * Sora.exe (Administrator) - kontakt Skype - Sora.exe Krul_Tepes.png